Fallout: Equestria - Unscrewed Audio Files
Fallout: Equetsria - Unscrewed Audio Files is a completed Fallout: Equestria side fic written by ComicSansPony. It has 25 chapters and has 13,165 words as of April 6th, 2017. It is only told in short audio logs (most chapters are less than 1,000 words) that follow Screwloose after she becomes a ghoul and regains her sanity. This fic is part of the Audio Files Series. Synopsis My name is Screwloose. I'm a mental patient and resident of Ponyville Hospital mental ward. A construction accident permanently danged my brain. That was at least the case until the megaspells fell. Locked in my padded cell and left to die as Equestria burned to ash in a storm of heat and balefire. The radiation changed me and gave me back my sanity. Here are the audio logs of my adventures after as I try to find out if my sister made it safely to a stable. Setting It takes place in many places across the wasteland during the first few weeks following the megaspells. It starts in Ponyville Hospital, but Screwloose travels to Canterlot, Appleloosa, and Manehattan during her travels. The wartime events in the "native recordings" primarily take place in Ponyville Hospital. One takes place at a bar in Ponyville, one takes place at Dr. Cortex's house, one takes place in the Ponyville Park, and one takes place at Project Steelpony in the Hoof. Characters Main Characters * Screwloose – formally a mental patient and resident of Ponyville Hospital. A construction accident gave her brain damage and the delusion that she was a canine and not a pony. This delusion mostly ended when the megaspells fell and she became a ghoul. Gifted with her sanity she escaped her cell and found the recorder used by her former doctors. On it she documents her experiences as she leaves the hospital and tries to find out what became of her sister and mother. * The Recorder – the inanimate constant companion of Screwy in her travels. She uses it to document how she feels and what she is doing. It also contains a set of "native recordings" left by the doctors that formally tried to treat her. She believes her recordings are overwriting the native ones, but they aren't. Other Characters Screwloose's Family * Shoeshine – Screwloose's sister and closest person to her prior to her accident. Worked for the Ministry of Image during the war. Is presumed dead, but may have made it to Stable 1. * Crowning Achievement – Screwloose's Mother. She is presumed alive in Stable 2, but is unconfirmed. Screwloose's Doctors * Dr. Stable Rate – The first doctor to try to treat Screwloose since Screwloose. He is originally referred to as "Doctor Who" when introduced since Screwloose could not remember his hame. He was Screwloose's fiancé before her accident and was studying to be a pediatrics doctor. Following her accident he abruptly switched to psychiatry to help treat Screwloose. However he felt he was doing more harm than good and passed the case onto another more qualified doctor before switching back to pediatrics. * Dr. Cortex – He is the second doctor to try to treat Screwloose. * Vial – The corrupt Green-Med representative that takes control of Ponyville Hospital after the company buys it. Ponyville Hospital Nurses * Redheart – The nurse Screwloose vaguly remembers hearing about Stables from. Ponyville Hospital Orderlies * Bedside Manner – one of the orderlies to tend to Screwloose during her stay at the hospital. Other Notable Characters * SteelHooves – Meets Screwloose on her first trip to Canterlot and warns her of the hazards of the city. * Minuette – a canterlot ghoul ordered before the megaspells fell to find Screwloose by Pinkie Pie. She owned a dentist office before the war and still operates out of it with her friends. * Twinkleshine – friend of Minuette. * Lemon Hearts – friend of Minuette. * Moondancer – friend of Minuette. She theorizes that radiation will heal ghouls formed by radiation like how pink cloud heals Canterlot ghouls. * Slewfoot – a PI hired by Dr. Cortex to look into Vial. * Pinkie Pie – Contacts Screwloose via recorder while she is on mint-als. * Higgs – A ghoul in Manehattan who mistakes Screwlose as a feral and ends up shooting her recorder. He then helps to fix it. He is notes as a pony who knows things, but any record of his interactions with Screwloose are lost due to a corrupted file. Shares Canon with Fallout: Equestria Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons Fallout: Equestria - The Ditzy Doo Chronicles Fallout Equestria: DutyCategory:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Unscrewed Audio Files Category:Audio Files Series Category:Completed Stories